Tarantallegra
by ZmCa
Summary: "Kita lomba siapa yang paling tahan. Jika kau dapat bertahan sampai MV terbaruku—Tarantallegra—muncul di TV, kau yang menang Chun." /JUNSU X YOOCHUN Fanfiction. Slight YooSu Fanfiction/ Yaoi/ -Z


**Warning: LEMON! Typo, OOC, AU, dsb.**

**Rate : M!**

_Disclaimer : Themself_

* * *

"_Kita lomba siapa yang paling tahan. Jika kau dapat bertahan sampai MV terbaruku—Tarantallegra—muncul di TV, kau yang menang Chun."_

* * *

**.  
**

**Tarantallegra**

_-Z-_

.

_**JunChun couple**_

.

* * *

.

Yoochun berusaha keras untuk menahan diri saat melihat Junsu. Ugh, bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan erotis tanpa menggunakan apapun sebagai penutupnya! Singkatnya Junsu sedang ber-striptis ria.

Dua belas menit yang lalu—tepatnya pukul 11.35 KST—Junsu memulai tarian erotisnya. Diawali dengan membuka kemejanya sambil menatap Yoochun yang terduduk di sofa dengan pandangan nakal. Dan dilanjutkan dengan melepas celana... tentu saja dengan gerakan indah agar seluruh lekuk tubuhnya.

Dan terakhir saat dirinya sudah bertelanjang bulat di depan Yoochun, Junsu membalikan tubuhnya. Sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil meraba pantat montoknya yang tampak lebih menonjol karena Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Berkali-kali Yoochun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, menahan cairan pre-cum-nya agar tidak mengalir saat melihat tubuh Junsu semakin liar menari-nari di depannya dalam keadaan TELANJANG!

Ugh KONYOL! Junsu memintanya untuk bertahan agar tidak mengeluarkan cairan apapun dari kejantanannya. Jika Yoochun mengeluarkan cairan setetespun, maka Yoochun kalah dan harus menuruti Junsu. Ayolah, MV terbaru Junsu akan keluar jam 00.00 sedangkan ini masih jam 11.36. ARGH! Yoochun frustasi! Bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah tidak tertutupi apapun. Sedangkan bagian atasnya hanya tertutupi kemeja yang sudah terbuka semua kancingnya.

Fuck JUNSU! Pria itu malah menyeringai senang saat penis Yoochun mengacung. Dan muka pria yang dicintainya menampakan kesakitan. Perlahan Junsu berjalan mendekati Yoochun. Pria dengan pantat sexy itu membalikan tubuhnya. Sedikit membungkuk agar bagian belakang tubuhnya terlihat jelas oleh Yoochun. Perlahan Junsu menggerakan tangannya kebelakang dan mengelus _rectum_nya dengan pelan.

"Kau ingin masuk kesini hmm?" Junsu menyeringai senang. Segera dia menjauhi Yoochun setelah memamerkan _rectum_nya. Takut Yoochun lepas kendali dan langsung menyerangnya.

Junsu kembali menghadap Yoochun. Sebenarnya penisnya juga sudah ekresi melihat Yoochun yang mati-matian menahan diri. Oke ini cara terakhir Junsu. Ber-masturbasi di depan Yoochun!

Perlahan Junsu duduk di lantai. Dia tahu tubuhnya akan bergetar kencang saat melakukan hal itu. Tidak ingin terjatuh, Junsu memilih cara aman terlebih dahulu.

Junsu tersenyum senang saat Yoochun memberikan respon. Matanya menjalar melihat jam yang ada di dinding. Masih ada 20 menit lagi! Yoochun akan kalah!

Junsu mulai mengurut penisnya. Kakinya terkakang lebar-lebar dan wajahnya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat tangannya bekerja memuaskan penisnya.

Perlahan Junsu mengocok penisnya sendiri. Dari sela-sela poninya yang basah Junsu melirih Yoochun yang sekarang mencengkram pinggiran sofa. Dan mata Junsu menatap senang cairan pre-cum yang perlahan mengalir dari ujung kejantanan Yoochun.

YOOCHUN KALAH!

Junsu segera merangkak ke arah Yoochun. Bibirnya menyungingkan senyum kemenangan. Dengan cepat Junsu menyentil penis Yoochun.

"Nakal," ucap Junsu.

Hal ini sontak membuat cairan pre-cum yang sedari tadi Yoochun tahan mengalir dengan deras. Kepala Yoochun mendongak ke atas saat cairannya bisa keluar dengan bebas. Setidaknya siksaanya berhenti.

Sungguh berhenti?

Junsu yang sedang berlutut di antara kaki Yoochun perlahan meremas _twinsball_ milik Yoochun. Sengaja tidak memainkan penis tegang yang berada di hadapannya.

Yoochun mulai mengerang frustasi saat telunjuk Junsu menyusuri penisnya yang semakin deras mengeluarkan pre-cum. Junsu sama sekali tidak memegang atau meremasnya! Kalau perlu Yoochun ingin Junsu mengulumnya.

"Su... _jebal_," desah Yoochun tertahan.

Junsu mengangkat kepalanya. Perlahan dia mulai berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Yoochun, "Kau kalah, Chun," ucap Junsu dengan nada meremehkan. Perlahan Junsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoochun yang masih terengah-engah, "Kau tahu hukumanmu?"

Mendengar kata 'hukuman' Yoochun langsung menatap tajam Junsu, "Jangan aneh-aneh, Su!" mata Yoochun menatap tajam Junsu.

Junsu mulai tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak aneh-aneh. Hanya saja mulai sekarang—" Junsu menjeda perkataanya. Segera dia menarik Yoochun agar jatuh tertelungkup di atas marmer yang dingin. Junsu mulai naik ke atas tubuh Yoochun dan duduk di atas pantat pria bersuara _huksy_ itu, "—kau menjadi posisi yang dimasuki."

Yoochun membulatkan matanya dan mencoba memberontak. Gila! Selama ini dia memasuki bukan memasuki! Yoochun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya terpincang-pincang saat sedang melakukan akting. Bahkan Yoochun tidak pernah bermimpi DIMASUKI!

Junsu merendahkan tubuhnya dan menimpa Yoochun dari belakang. Penisnya dia selipkan di antara kedua bongkah pantat Yoochun. Sedangkan kedua tangannya menahan tangan Yoochun, "Kau tahu, kau sudah tidak cocok menjadi semeku,"—ucap Junsu sambil mengulum telinga Yoochun—"Kau bahkan lebih cocok mendesah dan mengerang di bawahku. Lihatlah penampilanmu sekarang,"—Junsu tersenyum senang karena Yoochun mengerang di bawahnya—"Kau tampak lebih nikmat dimasuki, Chun."

Jilatan di telinga, penis Junsu menempel di depan lubang _rectum_nya serta bisikan mesum Junsu membuat Yoochun merasa lebih terangsang! Damn, pertama kali dia diperlakukan seperti ini! Sumpah, Yoochun 100% seme tulen dan belum pernah dimasuki!

Perlahan Junsu mulai menggesek penisnya ke bagian luar _rectum_ Yoochun. Dan gerakkan menggeseknya semakin keras saat Yoochun mulai mendesah tidak terkendali.

"Pengalaman pertama harus berkesan kan Chun?" dengan tangan kirinya Junsu menekan punggung Yoochun agar tetap tertelungkup di atas lantai. Sedangkan Junsu sendiri mulai mencari posisi yang pas agar dapat memasuki Yoochun.

Satu. Dua...

"ARGH!" Yoochun menjerit keras. Tangannya mencakar lantai dengan keras. Tubuhnya bergetar tidak terkendali karena rasa sakit yang amat di selangkangannya tertutama di lubangnya yang 200% belum pernah dimasuki apapun!

"JUNSU! Keluarkan, Brengsek!" bentak Yoochun dengan suara keras. Fuck, air matanya mulai keluar.

"Pabbo Yoochun. Ini enak sekali," Junsu mendesah pelan saat rectum Yoochun memijat-mijat penisnya dengan liar. Bahan rasanya penisnya sedang dalam keadaan terhimpit dengan erat! Junsu mengerang pelan dan semakin menekan penisnya masuk. Mencari kenikmatan yang semakin memanjakan pensinya.

Yoochun yang berada di bawah Junsu mulai menjedukkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke lantai karena rasa sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Apa lagi Junsu memaksa penisnya untuk masuk semakin dalam. Ugh, rasanya rectumnya dipaksa membuka semakin lebar dan dipaksa menelan penis Junsu.

"Kau gila Junsu!" desis Yoochun. Dia sadar percuma melawan saat Junsu sudah mulai berkuasa. Apa lagi saat pria sexy itu mengeluarkan penisnya dan kembali menghentakkanya dengan cepat. Tidak tahu jurus apa yang Junsu lakukan. Penis Junsu dengan cepat dapat menumbuk _sweet spot_nya. Padahal menurut pengalaman bercintanya, sangat sulit mencari _sweet spot_. Tapi Junsu dapat menemukannya dalam dua kali hentakkan.

"Ah, Chun... mulai menyempit. Enak..." Junsu semakin brutal mengejot Yoochun. Bahkan tangan Junsu bergerak mencengkrap pinggang Yoochun agar saat Junsu menumbuk Yoochun, pinggang Yoochun dapat dia tarik agar rasanya lebih nikmat.

Yoochun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ayolah, dia seme! Dia gengsi untuk mendesah nikmat di depan ukenya sendiri. Tapi, jujur saja cara Junsu bermain dengannya sangat nikmat. Akibat tangan Junsu yang ikut serta untuk menarik pinggang Yoochun, pria itu mendesah nikmat karena penisnya menggesek-gesek marmer yang dingin.

"Yoochun... ah~ mau keluar..." Junsu semakin menggerakan pinggangya dengan brutal. Ah~ Junsu tidak dapat menolak sensasi rectum Yoochun!

Sedangkan Yoochun dalam hati menggeram. Terserah mau Junsu memasukinya seperti apa, tetapi tetap saja jiwa Junsu uke. Belum ada 15 menit mereka bermain, Junsu sudah mau keluar. Padahal Yoochun sendiri sama sekali belum merasa ingin mengeluarkan cairan apapun—kecuali pre-cum.

"Ah-AAH!" Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menekan penisnya agar semakin dalam memasuki rectum Yoochun.

Yoochun? Jangan tanya... dia sedang menikmati bagaimana cairan Junsu mengalir deras masuk ke dalam rectumnya. Hangat... dan membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Saat tahu tubuh Junsu mulai lemas sedangkan dirinya sama sekali belum mendapat kenikmatan! Yoochun segera memutar tubuhnya sehingga dia sedang menduduki penis Junsu sedangkan Junsu terlentang pasrah di bawah Yoochun. Bahkan sekarang Junsu rela saja dimasuki oleh Yoochun. Ayolah, Junsu masih punya hati untuk tidak semakin merendahkan martabat Yoochun sebagai semenya.

Tetapi Junsu keliru. Yoochun malah menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Dan sontak hal itu membuat penis Junsu yang masih terdiam di dalam Yoochun kembali menegang. Yoochun meremas dada Junsu saat penis Junsu membesar dan membuat _rectum_-nya terasa penuh lagi.

Junsu memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Tangannya meraih-raih sesuatu yang bisa dia cengkram. Ah! Junsu butuh sesuatu untuk melepaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Yoochun yang awalnya memejamkan mata menikmati penis Junsu menghantap rectumnya semakin dalam perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Televisi yang sedari tadi menyala mulai menampakan MV terbaru Junsu. Tarantallegra. Ugh... kekasihnya sangat sexy dibalut dengan pakaian serba hitam dan menari-nari.

Angh, jangan bilang Yoochun mulai mengakui ke-manly-an Junsu. Ah, akhir-akhir ini sosok cute Junsu mulai menghilang. Tapi dengan Junsu yang sekarang... Yoochun...

"Ah.. Hng!" Yoochun meraung tertahan saat spermanya mulai menyembur. Bayangan Junsu yang sedang menari di MV Tarantallegra berputar di otak Yoochun. Ah, sexy~

Junsu sedikit kaget saat cairan hangat terciprat di daerah dada sampai mengenai pipinya. Segera Junsu mengoles cairan Yoochun yang jatuh di pipi serta dadanya. Setelah itu, Junsu memasukan jari-jarinya yang berlumuran sperma Yoochun ke dalam mulutnya.

Entah karena apa, Yoochun mulai tegang lagi melihat Junsu mengulum jarinya sendiri dengan erotis. Bahkan bunyi decakan Junsu yang tampak begitu liar menjilati sperma Yoochun sampai terdengar.

Perlahan Junsu bergerak mundur saat mengetahui Yoochun tegang kembali. Gerakan Junsu sontak membuat penisnya keluar dari lubang Yoochun. Tentu ini mengundang erangan perih Yoochun. Pasalnya, dia merasa bagian dalam rectumnya sedikit lecet.

Saat penis Junsu keluar dari rectum Yoochun, Junsu segera bergerak membalikan tubuhnya dan menungging di depan Yoochun. Bahkan Junsu sengaja menaikan pantatnya tinggi agar Yoochun bisa melihat rectumnya yang lapar dengan jelas.

"Chunnie, masuki aku~ dengan KERAS!"

Perlahan Yoochun menyeringai senang, "Tentu sayang. Aku akan memasuki dengan KERAS dan KASAR sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan," ucap Yoochun sambil merahi pinggang Junsu dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya ke depan rectum Junsu. Perlahan Yoochun menggesek-gesekkan ujung penisnya ke depan _rectum _Junsu.

"Ah~"—Junsu mendesah senang akan gesekan-gesekan nikmat yang dia terima—"Masuki aku Chun. Buat aku tidak bisa berjalan! Buat kau terpuaskan! Buat aku menjadi budak _sex_-mu!"

Yoochun menyeringai senang. Ah~ ini berkat MV Tarantallegra terbaru Junsu bukan? Jika MV itu tidak liris, mungkin Junsu tidak akan mengajaknya bertaruh.

"Hati-hati rectum-mu robek, Su."

Jleb

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

END SODARA-SODARA! SIAPA YANG UDAH NESPONG SAMA ADEGAN SELANJUTNYA? XD

*author di gebuk sama readers*

Sayangnya aku tidak membuat adegan selanjutnya *kedip-kedip Innocent* kan aku cuman mau nunjukin adegan JunChun~

.

Ide ini muncul 10 menit sebelum MV JUNSU KELUAR! Segera gw membuat fic ini. Dan tada. Dengan satu jam jadi. Seperti biasa, gw nggak berani mengoreksi ulang fic lemon gw (._.)

Junsu jadi TTWW nomer satu di TWITTER! #Xia_Tarantallegra. (ini bertepatan 3 menit setelah videonya liris oleh Cjes) Gila. Cassie hebat. (-w-)b Bangga gw.

.

Junsu SEXY di MV-nya! PENGEN RAPE! PENGEN RAPEEE! #dibunuh.

.

Siapa yang tergoda sama Junsu di MV Tarantallegra? **Ngacung!**

Jujur sejujur-jujurnya. Gw mati-matian telen ludah saat ngelihat Junsu sexy~ AH, BERIKAN DIA KEPADAKU PARK YOOCHUN!


End file.
